The branching section of a conventional chassis structure such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,333. The branching section is realized as a single piece through deep drawing. Steels suitable for deep drawing generally have a low strength, so that a sufficient resistance against the loads arising during a vehicle collision can only be achieved for the chassis structure by a high wall thickness and correspondingly high weight of the branching section.